Finn Army
Finn Army '''is a television series. Synopsis Finn Army is about Davis Finlay, sergeant of the Finn Army, who is frequently involved in battles against Herbert Storbert, colonel of the Storbert Army. Occasionally, they ally to fight off greater evil, but a pig flying is more common. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 7/10 (Moderate) * Finn tells Revere that "your penis is showing", and Revere covers his crotch. * Censored (via pixel gradient) male genitalia are seen in quite a few episodes. * In one episode, Revere and Finn are nude and they cover each other's genitals. * A black square appears over a character's penis when he removes his pants. * Finn is seen watching a TV show where we see a live-action phallic creature moving around; Finn stares with interest and when his son enters the room, Finn quickly turns to the NFL channel, which is a reference to porn. * Occasional flirting. * The episode "Weenies" has many extreme innuendos. * Revere c***blocks Edwin and Roberto in one episode. * In one episode, Finn continuously exposes his birthday suit, thinking people find it humorous. * Zeus pulls a cloud open, and we briefly see a censored image of Jared Padalecki in the shower (he is fully shown, even with the censors). Zeus screams in horror. * Finn and Revere go inside a house as peeping toms, unaware that they are in Roberto's. * Finn mentions soap dropping to his son. * One episode heavily implies Finn's son laid with another child. * Finn is bisexual and makes many advances towards Edwin. * Characters of all genders are frequently depicted in underwear/lingerie. Violence & Gore 7/10 (Moderate) * Instances of varying mild cartoon violence, such as a character being thrown off a cliff and exploding into blood and bones (twice). * Punching, kicking and wrestling in a cloud of dirt. * Characters organs are shown throughout. * In one episode, Finn rips off Edwin's leg. Blood and veins are depicted. * Finn touches Edwin's brain and it sprays blood. * In one episode, Finn accidentally cuts off his own hand. Do not watch if disturbed by gore and bacteria. * Characters are shot, blood is not depicted. * Finn is entered into a destruction derby in hopes of dying. * Edwin is the victim of a terrorist bombing but survives. * Edwin falls through a hole full of rotten remains and severed heads. Profanity 5/10 (Moderate) * Retarded, scumbag, bastard, damn, hell, crap, screw, gay, and suck are frequently used. Ass, dick, prick, and sh*t are infrequently used. By far the most common profanity is Jesus' name being used in vain. * Some cut off f-bombs. * Storbert's Army lives in an outpost called "Sh*t Hideout" in later episodes. * In one episode, Finn and Revere learn the f word and say it frequently (although censored). * Finn's patience is tested and he ends up shouting every curse word in existence (some censored). Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 3/10 (Mild) * In several episodes when there are fancy parties or restaurants, bottles of vodka can be seen. * Finn smokes a pipe to look sophisticated. Frightening/Intense Scenes 9/10 (Severe) * Occasional suicide jokes. * Edwin is always sad and masochistic. * A couple of extremely detailed and horrifying heads, monsters, peril. * Majorly intense scenes. * Hades uses lots of horrifying tricks. In one episode he becomes a corpse which rapidly ages and rots. * Edwin tells a story about The Hook. This story could scare children. * Torture scenes could be found as violent and disturbing. * Jump scares in one episode. * Lots of black comedy. * Storbert is almost driven to suicide by Roberto, but he survives, Roberto is rewarded. * Finn is depicted in one scene holding a mutilated body. In another, he is depicted as a serial killer. * A loud jump scare of a disfigured child is shown at one point. * Hitler's decayed corpse is shown. * One episode has Edwin fall through a hellish abyss, which is full of rotten remains and severed heads (some of which are real). * Some instances of psychopathic behavior, which may disturb viewers. * Disgusting images of fungus forming over one of Finn's severed limb stumps is depicted in one episode. Suggested MPAA Rating (for any and all individual episodes): PG-13 for vulgar humor and language. Some may also be rated for violence and/or suggestive content.Category:TV shows Category:Rating Pending Category:2017 Category:Cancelled Category:Finn Category:Army Category:Netflix Shows Category:Finn Army Category:May Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Adult TV Category:1001 Spears Category:Childhood Inspirations Category:Adult Swim